


Halloween Drabbles

by lionspride



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bats, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Universe, Cat!Leo, Come Swallowing, Costumes, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Facials, Fluff, Fuck Train, Ghosts, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pumpkin carving, Restraints, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Vibrators, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionspride/pseuds/lionspride
Summary: A collection of drabbles counting down to Halloween 2018. (Ratings and tags for individual drabbles are in the table of contents AKA "chapter 1")Mostly either adorable G-rated fluff or E-rated smut;;





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> The numbers correspond to chapter numbers.

2\. Pumpkin Carving

  * Prompt: Pumpkin Carving
  * Rated: G
  * Pairing: None
  * Characters: 6VIXX
  * Canon Universe, Pumpkin Carving, Fluff



3\. Slutty Nurse

  * Prompt: Slutty Halloween Costume
  * Rated: E
  * Pairing: Haken
  * Characters: Jaehwan, Hakyeon, Sanghyuk
  * College AU, Smut, Facials, Blow Jobs, Costumes, Thigh Fucking



4. Gone Batty

  * Prompt: A vampire gets stuck as a bat
  * Rated: G
  * Pairing: Hyukvi (minor)
  * Characters: 6VIXX (mostly Jaehwan and Hongbin)
  * Vampire AU, Bats, Vampires



5\. Together

  * Prompt: Someone is a ghost
  * Rated: G
  * Pairing: Neo
  * Characters: Hakyeon, Taekwoon
  * Ghost AU, Ghosts



6.Meet Your Match

  * Prompt: mortal enemies accidentally showing up in matching costumes every fucking year (From [here](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/150048527910/halloween-prompts))
  * Rated: M
  * Pairing: Keo
  * Characters: Taekwoon, Jaehwan
  * College AU, Costumes



7\. Black Cat

  * Prompt: Black Cat
  * Rated: G
  * Pairing: None
  * Characters: Hongbin, Cat!Leo
  * Magic AU, Magic, Cats



8\. Scary Movie

  * Prompt: one person really likes scary movies and the other doesn’t
  * Rated: M
  * Pairing: Chasang
  * Characters: Hakyeon, Sanghyuk
  * Fluff, tooth-rotting fluff tbh, soft smut



9\. Hot Enough

  * Prompt: Demons
  * Rated: E
  * Pairing: Jaehwan/Wonshik/Taekwoon
  * Characters: Jaehwan, Wonshik, Taekwoon
  * Alternate Universe - Demons, Threesome, PWP, Smut, Spitroasting, Dirty Talk, Restraints, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay, Fuck Train



10\. Matching

  * Prompt: we team up for the couples contest every year as friends but this year you’re with someone else and i’m definitely Not Jealous and definitely Not Realising Feelings (From [here](http://nadiahilker.tumblr.com/post/150048527910/halloween-prompts))
  * Rated: T
  * Pairing: Neo
  * Characters: Taekwoon, Hakyeon, Jaehwan, Wonshik
  * College AU, Costumes



11\. Vampire Party

  * Prompt: A real vampire at the party
  * Rated: T
  * Pairing: N/A
  * Characters: Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, Taekwoon
  * Vampire AU



12\. Vampire Party (Part 2)

  * Prompt: (continued from chapter 11)
  * Rated: E
  * Pairing: Sanghyuk/Jaehwan/Taekwoon
  * Characters: Sanghyuk, Jaehwan, Taekwoon
  * Vampire AU, Threesome, PWP, Smut, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Blood Drinking, Biting, Vibrators




	2. Pumpkin Carving (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon decides VIXX needs some Halloween spirit and brings home pumpkins to carve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a whim, I decided to get myself in a Halloween mood by posting drabbles this month, and here's the first one. Enjoy!

“Ta-da!” Hakyeon yelled, carefully balancing three pumpkins in his arms as he stumbled through the dorm door. Behind him, Taekwoon tried to make himself as small as possible with his three pumpkins that matched Hakyeon’s. He didn’t want to bother with this carving nonsense, but he somehow got dragged into Hakyeon’s scheme to “get into the Halloween spirit”.

The younger members groaned at the leader’s enthusiastic entrance. They had barely gotten over the trauma of making songpyeon for Chuseok and now this? They didn’t need holiday spirit, they needed a nap.

“Hyung, where did you even get pumpkins? Please don’t tell me you actually want us to carve those,” Wonshik grumbled angling himself toward the door so he could escape to his studio once the path was clear.

“Of course we’re going to carve them! Woonie and I brought enough for everyone to have their own. I always wanted to try carving pumpkins, and now we can!” Hakyeon looked pointedly at Wonshik who was inching toward the exit. “All together,” he added and wobbled like a teetering scarecrow toward the middle of the room to set down his pumpkins. “Go get some newspaper and bowls so we don’t make a mess.”

Hongbin grabbed Wonshik before he could get all the way to the dorm entrance. “If I’m carving a pumpkin, we all are,” Hongbin told him. The two of them went to see what newspaper-like materials they could scrounge from the pile of recycling they kept next to the refrigerator.

Taekwoon struggled to put his pumpkins down carefully next to Hakyeon’s, complaining under his breath the whole time about how difficult it was. The white plastic bag dangling from his left arm kept whacking against everything—including himself. Sanghyuk approached him to examine the contents of the bag. “You two really thought of everything, huh?” he commented, pulling out one of the pumpkin carving kits stuffed in the bag to look at it closer. “There are even guides in here for people who can’t draw,” he said casually. “But you wouldn’t need that, right hyung?” Taekwoon considered whether hitting Sanghyuk on the side of his head was worth the inevitable pain he would suffer in return, and decided to just ignore Sanghyuk’s comment. What happened to their cute little maknae? Taekwoon would have sold his soul to get him back.

After a little more protesting and finding of materials, the members got their pumpkin carving circle set up so that everyone had a pumpkin and a carving kit in front of them.

Jaehwan picked up a black marker and immediately drew a guide for himself right on the side of his pumpkin. Sanghyuk peeked over and laughed at the big-nosed vampire face he’d drawn. “It’s just you during On and On. How scary!” Sanghyuk teased. Jaehwan pouted at him and wiggled over onto Sanghyuk’s shoulder, pushing into him.

“What are you doing then?” Jaehwan asked him. Sanghyuk brandished the spider web picture he had already torn from the carving book before putting it aside to work on cutting his pumpkin open to scoop out the insides.

To Sanghyuk’s other side, Taekwoon was about to cut into the top of his pumpkin, and Hakyeon kept trying to give him tips. “No, Woonie, look! The book says you should cut in at an angle so the lid won’t fall in. Stop!” Hakyeon almost yelled when Taekwoon ignored him and positioned his knife perpendicular to the top of his pumpkin. “Here, let me,” Hakyeon offered and tried to pry the knife out of his hand, but Taekwoon just shoved Hakyeon away and stabbed straight down into his pumpkin out of spite. “Fine, do it your way, but don’t complain when it falls in later.” Hakyeon sighed and went back to his own pumpkin, carefully planning out an angled zig-zag pattern for the lid.

Hongbin approached his pumpkin with surprising confidence. He had already cut the bottom off the pumpkin instead of going in from the top and was reaching inside to pull out the guts with his bare hands. “Ugh, gross.” Wonshik made a disgusted face at Hongbin’s pumpkin. “You’re just using your hands?”

Hongbin lifted a handful up right in Wonshik’s face. “What? Should I use my feet instead?” Wonshik backed away from the seeds and pith that were dangerously close to his chin.

“Keep that away from me Kongbean,” Wonshik warned.

“Or what?” Hongbin asked, inching the pumpkin guts closer to Wonshik’s mouth.

“Or I’ll smash my pumpkin on your head,” Wonshik threatened, lifting his pumpkin up until Hongbin backed down, flashing a mocking, dimpled smile as he tossed the squishy pumpkin flesh in the bowl next to him.

“Smashing Pumpkins?” Jaehwan piped up, immediately swaying back and forth singing “1979”. “ _Hung down with the freaks and the ghouls~_ ”

“Shut up, Jaehwan,” Taekwoon interrupted, eyes fixed on his pumpkin in concentration. “On Halloween you should only sing the Danny Elfman classics.”

“ _I sense there's something in the wind, It feels like tragedy's at hand,_ ” Taekwoon sang and stabbed little guide dots into his pumpkin, seemingly at random.

Sanghyuk decided he’d had enough and belted into “This Is Halloween” in an attempt to drown out Taekwoon’s depressing song choice. Jaehwan joined right in, literally screaming like a banshee. Before long they were all singing different parts in exaggerated voices vaguely matching the character each line belonged to. They all thumped on their pumpkins to the beat of the ending “la la la”s that went on for far too long and eventually dissolved into laughter.

Taekwoon finished carving his pumpkin first and started sorting out his pumpkin seeds from the pith, planning to roast the seeds to snack on later. The flavor reminded him of popcorn and autumn, and that was at least one good thing he’d get out of this experience. A piece of pumpkin flesh stubbornly refused to release its grip on his finger, and he flailed his hand once. And again. Then more and more violently until it flew off and hit Hakyeon’s nose.

“Hey! Be careful!” Hakyeon warned, wiping his nose off. Someone flung more pumpkin guts at him. Hakyeon squinted, looking each member in the eye in turn. When he got to Sanghyuk, he threw a seed at Hakyeon right as their eyes locked. “Alright! This means war!” Hakyeon yelled and started throwing small handfuls of squishy guts at the other members. They retaliated, turning the pumpkin carving area into a war zone covered in pith and seeds. After a couple minutes of pure chaos, all that remained intact was Taekwoon’s carefully sorted seeds that he had been sure to guard from the carnage.

“Let's finish carving these before we destroy everything,” Hakyeon suggested.

“I’m done,” Taekwoon mumbled.

Hakyeon peeked over at his pumpkin. “That’s a very nice bat,” Hakyeon said with a smile.

“It's a kitty,” Taekwoon corrected, annoyed. Wonshik sniggered from across the circle.

“I still can't believe that your album was called _Canvas_ , Lecasso.” Wonshik laughed more as he put the finishing touches on his carving.

“How great is your pumpkin carving, Mr. My-album-was-called-Kitchen-in-memory-of-all-the-kitchens-I-destroyed?” Taekwoon spat back. Wonshik lifted his finished pumpkin to show off his incredibly accurate depiction of Shin-chan. “That’s not even Halloween related,” Taekwoon complained.

“It’s zombie Shin-chan,” Wonshik said with a smile. Taekwoon thought zombie Shin-chan looked just like regular Shin-chan, and his kitty didn’t look like a bat either. He didn’t need to draw well anyway. He didn’t care.

“I’m done~” Hakyeon singsonged, showing off his perfectly traditional Jack o'Lantern face. The others all moaned in harmony at that, complaining that if he was going to do something so boring, there was no point going through all the effort of carving a pumpkin. “It’s the journey we take together that counts,” Hakyeon said wisely, “Not where we end up.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes and kept working with his tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated on scratching his pumpkin. A few moments later he looked up triumphantly. “I’m done,” he announced and turned his pumpkin around to show off his intricate carving of a voodoo doll. It would definitely look cool and glowy with a candle inside with parts of it only shaved down to allow some light through.

Sanghyuk whistled. “I think we have our winner.”

“It wasn't a competition,” Hakyeon complained, pouting.

“He still won,” Sanghyuk said with a shrug.

Jaehwan lifted his vampire Jack o’Lantern in front of his face. “I need therapy!” he suddenly shouted and got up to run around the room pretending the pumpkin was his head. He started singing “On and On,” and one-by-one, the rest of them got up, held their pumpkins in front of their heads and joined in, jumping and dancing and singing about how they “la la la la need therapy”.


	3. Slutty Nurse (E, Haken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jaehwan’s mission to seduce the person with the most innocent costume at the party with his slutty nurse costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my other readers coming into this from the 1st drabble: it's pretty much as different as possible so be prepared muahahahahhaa

“No, no, no Sanghyukie,” Jaehwan slurred. “Not the most innocent person, the person with the most innocent costume.”

“And why do you have to seduce them?” Sanghyuk asked, taking a sip from his “witch’s brew” that was mostly just cheap vodka. He seemed completely sober despite keeping pace with Jaehwan’s drinking. He straightened his green Riddler hat and helped Jaehwan scan the room of mostly drunk college students.

“I  _ told  _ you! It's because I'm a sexy nurse!” Jaehwan emphatically gestured to his entire body, very little of which was covered by his costume.

“Because that makes sense,” Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. “First you just  _ had  _ to pick something to show off your ‘new body’, then you rejected the male version of the costume—”

“That was just boxers and a tie on a collar!” Jaehwan protested.

“And now I don’t know if your dick or your ass is going to be showing from under that skirt first.” Sanghyuk shook his head, pretending disgust in an effort to hide his laughter.

“No! Look! Even if I bend over like this, these little hooks attached to the fishnets keep the skirt down. I tested it.” Jaehwan bent over to touch his toes, completely revealing his red underwear with white hearts on it. Sanghyuk couldn’t believe Jaehwan had bothered to match the exact red of the strings that tied across his torso, criss-crossed in the cut-out side of the nurse’s “dress”. Really the thing barely covered more than Jaehwan’s nipples and belly button, and maybe his ass—from most angles—if he was  _ very _ careful.

“Sure, yeah, it covers your ass perfectly. Amazing.” Jaehwan was drunk enough that the sarcasm was lost on him, and he stood up smiling a goofy smile. “Hey, look who just walked in.” Sanghyuk gestured to the door of the frat house. “Isn’t that Hakyeon? Is he dressed as an angel?”

Jaehwan looked Hakyeon up and down with a hungry look in his eye and licked his lips. “Cupid. My perfect target.” Jaehwan kept his eye on his upperclassman and senior in the dance club and held out his empty cup to Sanghyuk. “Hold my drink,” Jaehwan said. Sanghyuk took the empty cup and shooed Jaehwan away.

“Be safe!” Sanghyuk called before turning away to find some other drunk idiot to bother.

In Jaehwan’s mind, he sashayed, swinging his hips sexily as he approached Hakyeon, who was still looking around for someone he knew. In reality, every third step was a stumble, and he nearly ran right into Hakyeon’s chest before righting himself. Heels were harder to walk in than he’d anticipated.

Standing in front of Hakyeon, Jaehwan realized he hadn't thought of one of his signature pick up lines yet and quickly tried to make one up. “Do your arrows curve?” Hakyeon raised his eyebrows. “Because the one that hit me definitely wasn’t straight.” Hakyeon laughed in surprise at Jaehwan’s ridiculous line.

“Hey, Jaehwan. You’re not cold in that?” Hakyeon looked Jaehwan up and down, eyes catching for an extra moment on the patch of smooth bare skin between the short skirt and the white fishnets.

“Why?” Jaehwan asked, stepping closer. “Are you going to help warm me up?”

Hakyeon’s breath caught when Jaehwan pressed his hands against Hakyeon’s chest and slid them around back to where his wings poked through his robe. He should have stopped Jaehwan, he was drunk after all, but the sexual tension between the two of them had been growing since the start of the school year, and Jaehwan was dressed like a tasty treat.

“Wow,” Jaehwan leaned in to whisper in his ear. “These wings are underneath your clothes? So to lie down on your back, you have to take all your clothes off?” Jaehwan slipped a finger in the opening of the robe to feel the skin on Hakyeon’s back behind the wings.

Hakyeon shivered. “Jaehwan, you're drunk. You might regret this later.” Hakyeon reluctantly tried to pull Jaehwan’s arms away, but Jaehwan pulled tighter.

“I want you.” Jaehwan slid his hands down Hakyeon’s back. “Even when I'm sober, the way you move your hips when you dance drives me fucking crazy.” He grabbed two handfuls of ass and squeezed. Hakyeon groaned. It's not like he hadn’t noticed how hot Jaehwan was before, and now with this outfit, he could barely resist.

“Jaehwan, I—” Hakyeon cut himself off when Jaehwan took one of Hakyeon's hands and put it on his own crotch. His erect cock made a distinct outline against the tight skirt. “Shit,” Hakyeon breathed.

Jaehwan turned around and started grinding against Hakyeon’s crotch, red underwear just peaking out. Hakyeon’s half-hard dick didn’t care about the fact that Jaehwan had lost the rhythm of the music, the friction felt great.

Not wanting to actually fuck out in the middle of the party, Hakyeon stopped Jaehwan and turned him around. He reached for Hakyeon’s crotch, but Hakyeon stilled his hand and grabbed onto it. “Come on. There's a bedroom upstairs we can use.” He pulled Jaehwan after him toward the upstairs bedrooms.

The first two doors were locked, but the third room was unoccupied. They stumbled in and shut the door. Jaehwan leaned back against the door and Hakyeon caged him in with his arms, locking the door so no one could come in. He met Jaehwan halfway in a messy kiss, finally letting his hands explore the exposed skin of Jaehwan’s torso. Jaehwan wrapped his arms around Hakyeon and latched onto his ass, grinding his erection against Hakyeon’s hip as they made out.

Hakyeon slipped his fingers under the red strings under the dress. “This is so fucking hot,” he whispered against Jaehwan’s lips. “Can I take it off you?” Jaehwan nodded eagerly, turning them around and leading them to the bed. He sat down on the edge when he felt the edge against his calves.

Hakyeon sank down to his knees and ran his hands up Jaehwan’s legs, careful not to snag the fishnets. He unclipped the dress from the fishnets and pushed the skirt up the short distance of Jaehwan’s thighs. He obligingly sat up so the dress could go up past his hips. The tip of Jaehwan’s hard cock peeked above his underwear glistening with a drop of precome. Hakyeon bent forward and kissed the precome away. He looked up at Jaehwan through his lashes as his pushed the dress up past his nipples.

“Fuck Hakyeon,” Jaehwan groaned. “How do you look so innocent and sexy?” Hakyeon blinked up at him with exaggerated innocence and wiggled his angel wings slightly.

“I  _ am  _ innocent,” Hakyeon said, pushing the dress up more, deliberately brushing over Jaehwan’s nipples. Jaehwan lifted his arms for Hakyeon to lift the dress off the rest of the way. “But my I feel strange, I think I need a shot from my nurse.” Jaehwan’s cock twitched at Hakyeon’s suggestive speech.

“You're the fucking dirtiest angel I’ve ever met.” Jaehwan lifted up again as Hakyeon pulled his underwear off and flung them across the room.

“I think you could make me even dirtier,” Hakyeon said before taking Jaehwan’s cock in his mouth. He took in as much as he could before backing off to press open mouthed kisses to the tip and lick there for a minute. Jaehwan moaned at the teasing pressure and lifted his hips a little, wordlessly asking for more. Hakyeon licked underneath his cock and took Jaehwan back into his mouth, savoring the feeling of his cock heavy against his tongue.

Hakyeon sucked and licked until Jaehwan was keening. “I’m gonna—ah!” Hakyeon pulled off with a pop just in time for Jaehwan to come all over his face. Hakyeon’s tongue slipped out and licked a drop of come off the edge off his lip. The sight of Hakyeon covered in his come, dressed in his angel costume was too much. Jaehwan pulled Hakyeon up to his height and kissed him roughly. Hakyeon moaned against his lips.

“Those red strings are so fucking hot. And those tights.” Hakyeon fingered one of the strings that ran right over Jaehwan’s pert nipple. “Can I fuck your thighs?” Hakyeon asked, slipping two fingers under the top of Jaehwan’s fishnets and letting it snap back against his thigh. Jaehwan moaned a “yes”, and Hakyeon moved away to search through the bedside drawer for some lube. When he came back triumphantly waving the bottle in his hand, Jaehwan was just finishing arranging himself in the middle of the bed on all fours, ass raised in invitation for Hakyeon.

Hakyeon started to pull his angel costume off, but Jaehwan looked over his shoulder and shook his head. “No, just leave it on and take off your underwear. I want Cupid to fuck me,” Jaehwan said. Hakyeon lifted his robe, showing his naked cock. He wasn't wearing underwear. The sight sent a rush of blood to Jaehwan’s already half-hard cock. “Hurry up,” he urged.

Hakyeon flipped open the bottle of lube and drizzled it liberally over Jaehwan’s crack and let it drip down to his thighs. He fucked up into the crack a couple times before lining himself up with Jaehwan’s thighs and pushing in with a deep moan. “Fuck,” he swore. “Keep your thighs tight together.” Hakyeon fucked his thighs fast and hard holding onto Jaehwan’s hips. His left hand experimentally pulled on the strings wrapped around Jaehwan’s torso, pulling them tighter so they would dig in to his skin.

“Can you—?” Jaehwan started, and Hakyeon reached around to pump Jaehwan in time with his thrusts. They moved faster and faster until they lost their rhythm and spilled their come in thick stripes on the sheets.

Hakyeon had the sense to lean them to the clean sheets to the side where they rested for a couple minutes catching their breath, basking in the afterglow.

They rolled off the bed and Hakyeon straightened his wings. Jaehwan found his dress and pulled it on, carefully clipping the bottom to his tights again.

“What about your underwear?” Hakyeon asked.

“A present for the room's owner,” Jaehwan joked. “Besides, if I have to walk through that room down there knowing you don't have underwear on, you have to know that I don't  either.”

“Everyone is going to see your dick hanging down,” Hakyeon warned with a half-smile.

“We’d better leave quickly then.” Jaehwan headed toward the door swinging his hips teasingly. Hakyeon groaned at the sight of his ass dipping out from under the short skirt. He followed after, making a mental note to never throw these costumes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you kiddo. Hope you liked it.
> 
> By the way, the male nurse costume Jaehwan didn't buy is [here](http://colossalous.com/goods/32704426513) and the female one he did buy is [here](https://www.halloweencostumes.com/womens-cut-out-nurse-costume.html).


	4. Gone Batty (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan gets stuck as a bat and has to unstuck himself.

Hongbin was going to kill Jaehwan this time. He goes on one little overday trip and Jaehwan trashes the whole place. Hongbin stumbled over something at his feet—a bloodbag retied with a twisty leaking on the cave floor.

“Jaehwan!” Hongbin yelled, fangs slipping out in annoyance. He moved further in, past the natural cave opening and into the usually well-kept rooms beyond. There was an almost too obvious trail of blood and trash that straight led to Jaehwan’s room. Hongbin flung open the door to his room expecting to see Jaehwan lounging on his ridiculously over-sized four poster bed, but the crimson velvet curtains were drawn back and the bed was empty.

Confused, Hongbin looked around the room, even checking the closet. He bent down to check under the bed as well, just in case. When he stood back and turned to leave the room, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something fall down on the bed.

“Jaehwan,” Hongbin said, addressing the bat in an annoyed tone. “Are you really hiding in bat form again because you made a mess and expect me to clean up after you?” Jaehwan flapped his wings, but Hongbin put his hands on his hips and held his ground. “Turn back and clean this mess up.”

Jaehwan flapped around some more. Hongbin was ready to throw the little idiot against the wall and knock him out of his antics. Jaehwan stilled and held out his left foot emphatically, kicking it in the air.

“Just change back, why are you showing me your foot?” Jaehwan gave up on shaking his foot and hopped off the bed, waddling toward the door. He looked back to make sure Hongbin was following him. Hongbin rolled his eyes and took a step toward him. “Fine, show me what your problem is.”

It was apparent soon enough that Jaehwan was hopping toward their storage room. Hongbin hadn’t bothered with the room in a couple centuries—Jaehwan was the one who liked collecting things, and he got annoyed when Hongbin tried to clean up and organize the room. Jaehwan said when the room was clean he couldn’t find anything, so Hongbin usually forgot the room existed at all.

Careful to step lightly and not disturb the thick layer of dust on the floor, Hongbin followed Jaehwan to a cardboard box shoved behind an old bathtub with lion claw feet. The box was filled with rings, and Jaehwan violently flapped his wings alternating his emphasis on the box and his foot.

“Why do you have so many bat rings?” Hongbin asked, half under his breath. Of course Jaehwan would have a collection of the rings. Probably some nonsense about matching his outfits. You only needed one ring to transform into a bat, and to transform back, you usually just had to want to and the ring would slide off. Every so often there would be one that required a chant to be removed, but those were out of fashion these days. “Does it require a chant?” Hongbin asked.

The bat shook his head and flopped onto his back in defeat. Apparently now that Hongbin understood the ring was stuck on Jaehwan, he was giving up and letting Hongbin deal with the problem.

“I should just leave you like that,” Hongbin muttered as he walked back to the door of the room to escape the overwhelming dust scent. He hadn’t breathed in the room, but he knew the scent was there. Jaehwan flew up and whacked at Hongbin’s head with his wings. “All right, all right! I’ll figure something out.” Appeased, Jaehwan settled for riding on Hongbin’s shoulder as he headed for their library. Hongbin rolled his eyes, but allowed it.

~

After hours of sifting through ancient tomes about artifacts and curses in their library, Hongbin was ready to give up. He shoved aside the book in his hands— _ Magical Mischief _ , as it would be read in English. “This is impossible. The answer won't be in our tiny library.” Hongbin shot a glare at Jaehwan. “You realize this means we have to go ask the elders for help. You’re going to owe me for this one. Big time.” Jaehwan shrunk down into his shoulders looking as ashamed as a bat could.

~

Hakyeon pressed a bag of Hongbin’s hand the moment he stepped through the door with Jaehwan on his shoulder. It was as if Hakyeon had been waiting for them—he probably had been.

“Hi, Hongbin. Hi, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon said in greeting, scratching Jaehwan’s head. Jaehwan abandoned his perch on Hongbin and hopped onto Hakyeon’s shoulder and letting pet him. “Why are you in bat form?”

“That’s why we're here actually.” Hongbin walked with them to the living room, explaining what he knew about why Jaehwan was stuck as a bat. During the story, Taekwoon had groggily appeared in the doorway from the hall leading to bedrooms and listened, leaning against the doorframe.

Taekwoon walked over to Hakyeon and plucked Jaehwan off his shoulder. He squinted at the leg that had a ring mark on it. “Cut his leg off then,” Taekwoon suggested. Jaehwan wriggled his way out of Taekwoon’s grasp back to Hakyeon's chest where he held on. Hakyeon gave Taekwoon a chastising look. “What? It’ll grow back.” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow. “Probably.”

Hakyeon didn't dignify Taekwoon’s comment with a response. He sat in silence, thinking for a moment. “I think I read something about this once,” he announced and headed to the massive library downstairs. As they left, Jaehwan looked back from his shoulder at Hongbin and Taekwoon settling down to wait on the sofas.

Hours later, Hakyeon emerged with a triumphant smile and a leatherbound book in his hand. “Good news and bad news,” Hakyeon announced. “I  _ think _ Jaehwan somehow used a cursed bat ring. The symbol on his leg resembles one I found in this book. Apparently he has to help two people find happiness before he can remove the ring.”

Hongbin sighed. “Come on Jaehwan. Let's go home, sleep for the day, and I'll help you find some people tomorrow night.” Hakyeon blocked Hongbin from taking Jaehwan back.

“He has to do this alone, Hongbin,” Hakyeon said gently. “Just stay in our extra rooms today and Jaehwan can start tomorrow night.”

~

It wasn’t until Jaehwan’s third night stuck as a bat that he found someone that might need his help. He was on his way home, ready to give up for the night when he heard the heaving sigh of a businessman below. He was stumbling around—obviously drunk—murmuring under his breath. Jaehwan swooped down closer to listen to what the man was saying.

“—pid Sanghyuk with his beautifully perfect hair and friendly attitude. No wonder all the women in the office are all over him. Plus— _ hiccup— _ me now too. Just because he held the elevator for me and smiled when he introduced himself—” the man stopped abruptly and Jaehwan recoiled in disgust as the man bent over and violently vomited in a bush. He flew away after confirming where the man lived. He would come back the next day to see what he could do about this man and his “Sanghyuk”.

The next few nights, Jaehwan observed the man and found out his name was Wonshik, he seemed tough but actually got scared easily, and if the way Sanghyuk’s blood flushed his cheeks around him, he liked Wonshik too. Jaehwan wondered if he couldn’t kill two birds with one stone and help both of them reveal their crush on the other.

That night, the two of them were leaving together from work. Jaehwan noticed the way Sanghyuk leaned in unconsciously whenever Wonshik spoke, and he smiled—as much as a bat can smile—before swooping down to start his plan.

He crashed artfully into a trash can behind the two men, knocking it over. Wonshik covered his startlement easily, especially because the noise had startled Sanghyuk as well. They looked at each other and smiled at themselves for jumping. “Must’ve been an alleycat,” Wonshik said.

They walked on further and Jaehwan flew down low, making sure to exaggerate the sound of his wings flapping right above them. Wonshik looked up, clearly spooked by the sound. Sanghyuk leaned in near to Wonshik’s ear. “I hear that vampires turn into bats to hunt for prey,” he whispered to Wonshik who shivered, both from the puff of Sanghyuk's breath against his ear and the thought of vampires lurking around.

“Everyone knows vampires don't exist,” Wonshik stated with bravado.

“I heard they drop down on your neck—like this!” Sanghyuk grabbed the back of Wonshik’s neck, making him jump.

The time was now, Sanghyuk had perfectly set the stage for Jaehwan’s final act. He swept down and struck Wonshik’s neck flapping there for a moment. Wonshik shrieked and latched onto Sanghyuk, burying his face in his chest. Sanghyuk wrapped his arms around Wonshik protectively. The embrace turned into a hug. Jaehwan couldn’t hear the words they were muttering to each other, but a minute later Wonshik turned his face up slightly and the two shared a sweet kiss.

Jaehwan flapped home faster than he’d ever flown before and skid-landed in the cave entrance. He thought hard about turning back into his vampiric form and the ring slid off his leg easily. Jaehwan ran to the rooms in the back waving the ring in the air, calling out for Hongbin.

“Were you always this loud?” Hongbin asked covering his ears. Jaehwan kept running at full speed and nearly ran into Hongbin when he stopped, shoving the ring in Hongbin’s face as if he couldn’t already tell Jaehwan was back to full-sized annoying.

By the time sunrise approached, Jaehwan was already back to his slobby, loud ways. Hongbin barged into Jaehwan’s room waving a mostly empty bag. “Seriously Jaehwan?” Hongbin yelled. “You’ve been back in this form for one night, and you’re already trashing the place?? Where is that ring? It’s going back on!” Jaehwan glanced at the dresser next to Hongbin who turned and started rummaging through the drawers. “I can’t believe you scaring people is what turned you back too. I think you should just be a bat forever.” Hongbin didn’t notice Jaehwan sneak past him until he heard him shrieking down the hall about how Hongbin would never find the cursed ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this actually had a plot.


	5. Together (G, Neo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His ghost can come back only one day a year—Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This could be a sad one.

Hakyeon opened his eyes to see Taekwoon gazing at him like he wished he could hold him until the world ended and never let go.

“Hey,” Hakyeon whispered, careful not to break the peace of the morning calm. Taekwoon returned Hakyeon’s warm smile with a fragile one of his own. The corners of his eyes were pulled down with sadness.

“I guess it's Halloween, huh?” Taekwoon scooted closer to Hakyeon, reaching out to touch his face. He let his hand drop and closed his eyes against the memories, the shadows of pain from the past. A hand wrapped around his and guided it to Hakyeon’s cheek. Taekwoon opened his eyes, and Hakyeon held his gaze as he turned to press a kiss to Taekwoon’s palm.

“What are we doing this year?” Hakyeon asked. “It’s been too long since I've seen you. I miss the feel of you against my skin. I miss your toothy smile, the flush of red against your cheeks when you're embarrassed.” Taekwoon blushed. “Just like that,” Hakyeon muttered, laughing softly. He leaned in to kiss Taekwoon’s pink cheek.

Taekwoon closed his eyes to hide the emotions rolling through him from Hakyeon. They couldn’t keep doing this, waiting a year to have one day together. This year had to be the last.

“Let's go to The Brew. I miss their coffee.” Hakyeon smiled at Taekwoon’s predictable suggestion and nodded. They changed into clothes suitable for going outside in and shrugged on jackets against the cold.

Taekwoon relished in the way the cool breeze tousled his hair and the feeling of Hakyeon’s hand in his own. This was right. This was how it should be. It didn't matter that the people they passed seemed not to notice him. He would cherish this time he had with Hakyeon.

As if sensing Taekwoon’s mood, Hakyeon squeezed his hand lightly. Taekwoon looked over and let the tension run from his face, smiling his first true smile of the day. They got to the old coffee shop they used to frequent ever since university, but the sign was turned to ‘Closed’, and they decided to just go wander the nearby park that held memories of many late nights spent eating ice cream.

Hakyeon glanced at the reflection on the window of the coffee shop as they passed by. His cheery mask cracked at the absence of one reflection, only one person was truly there. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks.

“I hate this,” Hakyeon said. Taekwoon stopped to wrap him in his arms. “I hate you not being there. I hate that I can't be there for you. Why can't we just be together?” Taekwoon didn't have any answers for him, so he held on in silence, comforting Hakyeon by rubbing circles on his back until tears turned to hiccups and hiccups turned to deep, calm breaths. Hakyeon pulled back with a forced smile. “Sorry, let’s go and enjoy the time we have.”

Crimson leafs fluttered down around them, two sets of feet crunching the dry leaves instead of the usual one. He was glad to be able to enjoy this feeling together again, but he knew their time was fleeting. He sighed looking over at the only man he’d ever loved, ever would love.

“Hakyeon, what if I could stay with you always?” Taekwoon wondered aloud letting a melancholy hope seep into his voice. “I could be with you everyday instead of this torture once a year.”

Hakyeon shook his head and brought Taekwoon’s hand to his lips for a brief kiss. “Does it hurt you that much to exist like this? I feel you next to me even when we are apart. When you sleep at night don’t you feel me there? I feel your warmth, your strong arms.”

Taekwoon could hardly see Hakyeon’s face for the tears that blurred his vision. “We can’t keep doing this Hakyeon. We have to move on. This is hurting us. One day, years from now, we can be together again. Though one of us will be old and wrinkled, our love will be the same. Or maybe we can somehow move on. Until then, I can’t stand the blinding pain this one day of brightness a year brings. All the other days are dull and I can’t see anything in them without you.”

Hakyeon was torn between holding on to Taekwoon and just letting him go until that half-promised day in the future. He stepped forward to kiss his love one last time. The taste of their tears in his mouth were bitter, and he drew back. “I love you, Taekwoon. Please forget me.”

He watched him fade away into nothing before collapsing on the ground. Sobs wracked his body until he was sore and hoarse. How could he forget? He would remember everyday and live for the both of them until they could meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to utilize my Sad Mood and write something with it. I almost cried at the end of this haha;; I also was going to reveal who the ghost was at the end, but then I decided to let the reader figure it out.


	6. Meet Your Match (M, Keo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon and Jaehwan are long time rivals in the theater department. This year only one of them will be sure to win first place in the costume contest!

Everyone in the Huntington University Theater Arts Department took the annual Halloween party, and the obligatory costume contest, very seriously, but no one was more serious about it than Taekwoon and Jaehwan, now fourth years in the program. Every year they spent the majority of October planning and gathering their costume pieces, so they could win first place and have the honor of being the closing act in the fall potpourri.

However, neither of them had managed to claim the winning crown as their own. Even when they attended the attached high school and went to those Halloween parties, they couldn’t win first prize. One might think their costumes must have been abysmal despite all their efforts for them to never win, but one would be dead wrong. Their costumes were so outstanding that they could never win first place alone. For seven years running the pair of them had been forced to share first place because not only were their costumes amazing, they—without any planning to do so—always ended up in matching costumes that made separating them just seem plain wrong.

This last Halloween of their university lives would be different. They told no one about the costumes they were planning and worked in total secrecy. There was no way they would match for eight years in a row. It would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways inconceivable.

**October 31st 9:42pm (Halloween)**

Taekwoon adjusted his black mask one last time and checked that his sword was secured at his hip before opening the ornate door of the hotel ballroom into the flashing lights and spider web decorations of the party. He swaggered to the snack table in character and poured himself some mystery punch to drink while he waited. There was no way Jaehwan would have thought of the same thing this year.

**9:53pm**

Jaehwan fluffed the curls of his wig and squared his shoulders before making his grand entrance, shoving both doors to the hall open at the same time.

“Hello!” Jaehwan shouted, drawing half the room's eyes to him. “My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father! Prepare to die!” Jaehwan drew his replica sword and brandished it in the air above his head.

“God damn it!” Taekwoon kicked the wall next to him with his worn leather boot.

**11:37pm**

“And in first place,” Hakyeon, leader of the theater department, announced dramatically. “You’ve seen them in such costumes as Batman and Penguin, an angel and a demon, and Gandalf and Solomon as well as most of the leading roles in Huntington University’s musical productions. Back this year with another fateful—supposedly unintentional—collaboration, your favorite master swordsmen and both holders of the title ‘Dread Pirate Roberts’, Wesley and Inigo Montoya! Taekwoon, Jaehwan, get on up here and claim your prize!”

Taekwoon glared at Jaehwan, who blew him a kiss and wiggled his realistic mustache attached above his lip. They walked up the stairs to the center of the small stage where Hakyeon stood with the single crown that they were somehow supposed to share—again. Ever the perfect performers, the two of them put on brilliant smiles to hide their anger at not being able to beat their enemy again. Hakyeon handed them the crown and they held it between them as they bowed then quickly escaped together.

**11:56pm, outside**

“What the fuck, Jaehwan? How did you do it? How did you know I was going to be Wesley? I didn’t even tell my cat!” Taekwoon clenched his fist at his side so he wouldn’t be tempted to draw his sword and whack Jaehwan around a bit.

“ME?!” Jaehwan shrieked, indignantly. “I got this idea during summer break when I was rewatching Princess Bride! Do you think I really want to share with you and your gorgeous mismatched eyes?! I was freaking Inigo Montoya, the best fucking character in the movie, and you show up as freaking Wesley. What? Were you trying to impress Sohyun? I saw you making eyes at each other? Well fuck you, Taekwoon! God, I’m glad this is the last year I have to go through this hell with you.”

“Oh, that’s rich! I saw you going around flirting with half the cast, bragging about your ‘special sword’. Let’s see if you can actually fight half as well as you shriek like a little girl.” Taekwoon drew his sword and barely waited for Jaehwan to draw his own before he attacked, not holding back.

**November 1st, 12:09am**

Sweat dripped down Taekwoon’s cheek, falling on Jaehwan’s vest beneath him. True to character, Taekwoon had won the sword fight, and was sitting on Jaehwan who lay beneath him panting hard from exertion, cheeks aflame. Jaehwan lifted an arm in a lame attempt to push Taekwoon’s chest, but the shove barely did anything. He let his arm fall over his eyes, to shield them from Taekwoon, to hide the emotions lurking there.

“Finally you’re beneath me, where you belong.” Taekwoon gulped in a breath of air and tried to slow his beating heart. He should exercise more if that fight winded him this much. The red cheeks and sweat suited Jaehwan, but his mustache had been knocked askew during the fight. Taekwoon pulled it off suddenly, and Jaehwan let out a resigned “ouch” and glared up at him. The disgruntled look made Taekwoon smile, and before he knew it he started laughing and Jaehwan was laughing with him.

He shifted to get off Jaehwan and held out his hand to help him stand up. Jaehwan took the proffered hand and pulled Taekwoon down with him. Taekwoon’s chest hit against Jaehwan with an “oof”, and Taekwoon pushed up against the ground next to Jaehwan’s head to lift his weight off him. They shared a look and the air seemed to thicken around them. Taekwoon bent down again but hesitated. Jaehwan raised up to meet Taekwoon halfway and kissed him. Taekwoon immediately responded, pressing back against his lips and nipping at the bottom one, drawing a moan from Jaehwan. He did it again, and Jaehwan reached up to dig his fingernails into Taekwoon’s shoulder blades. Taekwoon drew back with a gasp.

“I don’t have a roommate,” Taekwoon offered.

“Let’s go.”

**12:27am, Taekwoon’s room**

Jaehwan stumbled into Taekwoon’s room, nearly tripping over the shoe rack he kept by the door. Taekwoon laughed at him as he slid bent down to pull off his boots. That took a moment, and once Taekwoon had freed his feet, Jaehwan dragged him back up and pressed in closer pouring the tension of years of rivalry into his kisses.

“Hey,” Jaehwan said between kisses, “How did you think of dressing as Wesley anyway?”

Taekwoon pulled back to think for a second. “I was talking to Hakyeon about movies a couple months ago, and I thought of it when he mentioned  _ The Princess Bride _ .” Jaehwan considered that as Taekwoon helped him remove the pins from his wig. Taekwoon carded his fingers through his loose hair, and Jaehwan moaned at the sensation. It was heaven to have his head free from the scratchy, restricting wig.

“You like that?” Taekwoon murmured against his ear and bit the shell. Another moan spilled from Jaehwan’s lips when Taekwoon pulled his hair lightly. Taekwoon mouthed down Jaehwan’s jaw and maneuvered them gradually toward his bed.

Taekwoon undid the belt holding Jaehwan’s vest down and removed both belt and vest, then slid his hands underneath Jaehwan’s shirt, exploring the skin there as he took his time ridding Jaehwan of the garment. He lifted the shirt over Jaehwan’s head and tossed it on the floor. Taekwoon’s hands found the waistband and helped Jaehwan step out of both pants and boxers, revealing his straining erection.

Unable to resist, Taekwoon wrapped his long fingers around Jaehwan and pumped up and down a few times, loving the way Jaehwan’s breath hitched and the feel of his cock hard in his hand. Jaehwan entangled his hand with Taekwoon’s and moved together with him.

Jaehwan stilled their hands and reached over to pull at Taekwoon’s clothes. Taekwoon pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his pants. He reached up to untie his mask, but Jaehwan stopped him. “Leave the mask, I like it.”

“It is incredibly comfortable,” Taekwoon said with a smile guiding them down to the bed. Jaehwan laughed softly and kissed Taekwoon again as they sank down on the mattress.

**10:14am**

Jaehwan opened his eyes to see Taekwoon look away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring. He leaned over and touched Taekwoon’s cheek to make him look in his eyes before kissing him softly. “We should do that again sometime,” he said against Taekwoon’s lips.

Taekwoon smirked playfully at him. “As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't destroy Princess Bride for anyone;;;


	7. Black Cat (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin should be able to do magic, but he can't. Then one day he meets a black cat.

Hongbin shut the book in front of him with a sigh of frustration. His mother had told him the magic in their blood skipped a generation. Grandma was the most powerful witch in their family’s history, so something should have trickled down into his veins, but after five years reading and rereading the family collection of spells, potions, and general tips, Hongbin had nothing to show for it but his current headache.

A soft breeze brought the scent of dying leaves in through the window of his cottage, and Hongbin carefully put the spell book back on its shelf next to the only other book he owned— _ Archery _ . He laced up his soft leather boots and took up his bow and arrows. If he couldn’t practice magic, at least he could catch some dinner.

Before long, Hongbin had caught two rabbits and was on his way back to his cottage. He pulled up a few root vegetables he spied on the way back to toss in his pot for a fine rabbit stew. Hunting had cleared Hongbin’s mind of his worries about magic for a time; he could live without being able to light a fire by magic. The lord who lived just on the edge of the forest hadn’t bothered him for a couple years since it had become rather obvious that Hongbin hadn’t a thimble of magical ability in his whole body. Granny Greenroots—as she was called after finding her penchant for making things grow—would have been disappointed in the man Hongbin had become. She always had such great expectations for him.

The door to the cottage squeaked when he opened it. He should fix that. Hongbin used a small amount of the water he had brought from the well that morning to rinse off the roots in a basin and turned to set them on the table. He almost jumped at the sight of a black cat sitting there, twitching its tail.

“How’d you get in here, kitty?” Hongbin asked out loud. He could have sworn he had closed the door when he left. And what was a cat doing out here in this part of the woods? “Are you lost?” The cat blinked at him, amber eyes opening at different speeds. “I can give you a bite of my rabbit, but then you’ll have to go,” Hongbin told the cat, then laughed at himself for talking to an animal. He vaguely remembered Granny doing that too when he was little.

The cat watched Hongbin prepare dinner. He didn’t flinch as the knife chopped against the cutting board, just sat there twitching his tail and blinking every so often. Hongbin placed a couple scraps from his rabbit in front of the cat who scarfed the bites down and daintily sat back to clean himself off. He licked a paw and dragged it across his face and repeated. Hongbin smiled at the way the cat’s ear would spring back up after his paw flattened it down. When the cat lifted it’s back leg in the air to clean it, Hongbin laughed out loud at how silly the cat looked with its leg stuck up as if it didn’t entirely break his dignified image. The cat stopped at Hongbin’s laughter and jumped off the table.

Hongbin let the cat wander away and sat down to eat his own dinner, but he heard a tearing sound behind him. The cat was on his bed, doing his best to shred Hongbin’s already worn blanket. “Hey! Cut that out!” Hongbin yelled, running over to stop the little beast who just looked up at him, dragged his claws against the blanket one more time, and stopped, sitting there as if he hadn’t half-destroyed Hongbin’s bed. He picked the cat up and set him outside, making sure to shut the door soundly.

The next morning, Hongbin woke up to the feeling of something soft and warm against the back of his crooked legs. Carefully, he reached down to feel what was there. The fur of a soft animal? Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Hongbin sat up and saw the black cat from the day before sleeping on his bed as if he owned the place. The fuzzball was pretty cute when it slept, and Hongbin felt bad that he probably always had to sleep on the hard ground. He let the cat stay asleep there as he went about his daily chores.

He removed his spell book from its shelf and opened it to a page toward the beginning—one he had read so many times, he probably could recite it in his sleep—how to light a fire. He started going through the steps, starting with drawing the rune on the table. As he worked, the black cat hopped onto the table and lay down on the book to watch him. His tail still twitched, and after he observed Hongbin lay down his herbs two times and start on a third attempt, he swatted at some of the rosemary so it fell to the floor. “Hey!” Hongbin was annoyed at the dumb animal’s interference. The black cat dragged one nail through the run he had drawn, and Hongbin shoved the cat off the table. He meowed angrily as he fell.

The spell had obviously been ruined by the cat, but something within Hongbin told him to try finishing the spell anyway. A spark, then a small flame burst from the rune, burning within the protective circle on the table. After five years of failing all of even the simplest trials of magic, Hongbin could hardly believe his eyes. Yet there it was, a fire burning cheerfully on his table. He put the fire out and turned to the cat who was sitting on the floor, ever-watching. Feeling like an idiot, Hongbin spoke to the cat. “Did you...do that? Somehow?” The cat blinked up at him and almost seemed to smile. “Can you help me do more?” The cat padded back to Hongbin and butted his head against his shin. “I guess if you’re staying, you need a name.” Hongbin scratched his ears. “How about Leo? That’s a good cat name.” Leo tilted his head, as if considering the name, then licked the back of Hongbin’s hand.

In the next few weeks, Leo’s seemingly random alterations to the spells had helped Hongbin get through a good chunk of the first half of his spell book. The magic came easier to him with each spell he tried, and he found his life getting easier as well. Making fire was now as simple as blinking, and he could call animals to his traps or find water when he needed it. Leo would follow him everywhere and was surprisingly affectionate and loving when he wasn’t annoyed at Hongbin for some reason or other.

One day, Leo was snuggled up in Hongbin’s lap, purring as Hongbin absently pet him while looking through some of the more complicated spells in his book. He’d found one for repairing objects and wanted to try it out on his blanket seeing as the weather was getting colder each day. Hongbin drew the complicated rune and placed the required herbs within the pattern. He was about to start the chant when Leo sprung onto the table, startling him.

“You can’t put the peppermint next to chamomile! The blanket will turn to dust!” Leo said.

“Leo! You can talk?!” Hongbin took a step back from the cat—if that’s what he really was.

“Of course I can talk. Did you think I was just a dumb cat?” Leo almost rolled his eyes.

Hongbin nodded but switched to shaking his head. “Yeah, I mean, no. I knew you were different, but...why did you never talk?”

“It was funny watching your confusion, and I like the name Leo. It’s cute.” Leo moved toward Hongbin who leaned back, unsure of what the cat would do. Leo delicately stepped down from the table back onto Hongbin’s lap. He turned around in a circle twice before lowering himself into a warm ball of fluff. “Scratch my chin,” he said, “and make sure to move that peppermint.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed getting into Taekwoon as a kitty, I love it so much. I also love the idea of him being a familiar and helping Hongbin out.
> 
> If anybody wants to come say hi, I have a Twitter (and cc) now: [lionspride1110](https://twitter.com/lionspride1110)


	8. Scary Movie (M, Chasang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk decides to watch a scary movie, but Hakyeon needs something to distract himself, like Sanghyuk maybe.

Hakyeon brought his bowl of popcorn and a smaller bowl of candy corn into the living room where Sanghyuk was already setting up the TV for their movie night. He put the candy on the coffee table but brought the popcorn with him as he made himself comfy on the couch, grabbing the soft blue blanket he preferred.

“What movie did you pick Hyukie?” Hakyeon asked, tossing a kernel of corn in his mouth and enjoying the buttery flavor.

“It’s just a cute Halloween movie. You'll like it,” Sanghyuk said with a mischievous smile. Hakyeon had been together with him long enough to know that smile meant no good.

“Won't it be scary if it's a Halloween movie?” Hakyeon didn't want to be tricked into watching a scary movie again. It was really hard to sleep after watching one.

“It’s called  _ Trick ‘R Treat _ . How scary could it be?” Sanghyuk kissed Hakyeon’s forehead, but Hakyeon still pouted up at him. There was no way he could trust that Sanghyuk wasn't trying to get him to watch something scary, but maybe this one time he would be fine. Sanghyuk really enjoyed those movies—the  _ why  _ however was entirely beyond him.

Sanghyuk settled into the space next to Hakyeon who scooted in closer and spread the blanket over both their legs. Hakyeon snuggled into Sanghyuk’s side. “You smell really good,” Hakyeon half-sighed.

Sanghyuk laughed softly. “You like it? I got a new cologne for fall and winter.” Hakyeon inhaled deeply.

“Yeah, you smell amazing.” Hakyeon slipped his arm behind Sanghyuk to press closer to his side and absorb his warmth.

Sanghyuk started the movie, and it was immediately apparent that Hakyeon was going to have to spend at least half the film hiding his face in Sanghyuk's side and trying to tune out the frightening sounds. He pinched Sanghyuk’s side. “You lying brat.” Sanghyuk turned with a smile and kissed him on the lips before turning back to the screen and ruffling Hakyeon’s hair. “How dare you treat your elder this way?” Hakyeon complained.

Despite the creepiness of the movie, Hakyeon started to enjoy himself, but not because of the movie. He was focusing on Sanghyuk. First, he let himself drink in the curve of his lips and the sharpness of his defined jawline, the way his collarbone peeked out from under the light button up short he had on, the broadness of his shoulders, and how sturdy he was.

He set the popcorn bowl on the coffee table and latched onto Sanghyuk completely. Sanghyuk wrapped his left arm around Hakyeon, welcoming him in closer.

Someone in the movie screamed, and Hakyeon jumped. Sanghyuk laughed—whether at the movie or Hakyeon, he couldn't tell.

There was no way Hakyeon was going to have nightmares tonight, so he decided to try and drag Sanghyuk’s attention away from the movie. He started small, letting his hands explore the muscles of Sanghyuk's chest and abdomen. Hakyeon felt the muscle shift and smiled to himself. It was so perfect being close to Sanghyuk, feeling him, breathing him in.

Hakyeon shifted so he could reach Sanghyuk’s neck and languidly kissed upward to his jaw. He trailed kisses back down his jaw. Sanghyuk rubbed circles against the small of his back, but now Hakyeon was determined to get his full attention.

Hakyeon went back to touching Sanghyuk’s  body, and savored the taut muscles of his abdomen before dipping a hand beneath the blanket to feel Sanghyuk's crotch. He slipped under the waistband of Sanghyuk's sweatpants and felt his half-hard cock in his hand. Sanghyuk groaned, and Hakyeon slowly teased his cock until it grew hard and he felt a bead of precome wet the tip.

Hakyeon was having fun pulling Sanghyuk’s attention toward him, making his body react to his touches. He slid off the couch onto the floor in front of Sanghyuk and pushed his knees apart to make space to sit between them. Hakyeon looked up to at Sanghyuk who was biting his lip to keep his mind working and focus on the movie.

Hakyeon smirked and pulled down Sanghyuk’s waistband just enough to free his erection. Sanghyuk’s cock was really so pretty. He leaned in to kiss it. Then licked it up and down like the treat it was. Hakyeon held onto the base of Sanghyuk's cock and took it in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down stroking in time with his hand. He moved slowly to gradually take Sanghyuk apart.

Hakyeon hollowed his cheeks and hummed softly drawing a moan from Sanghyuk above him. He was looking down at Hakyeon now—movie forgotten in the background—and carded his hands through Hakyeon’s hair, he tugged lightly on a handful of hair and Hakyeon moaned. Hakyeon pulled up to focus his attention on the head and felt his own erection straining against his pants. Sanghyuk pulled his hair harder, pulling Hakyeon off his dripping cock.

“Get up here,” Sanghyuk offered, indicating his lap. Hakyeon got up and sat down again on Sanghyuk’s thick thighs. Sanghyuk gently pulled Hakyeon's pants down slightly and adjusted them so their cocks were lined up with each other. Sanghyuk gave and experimental pump around both of their erections, and Hakyeon joined him, twining their hands together and finding a lazy rhythm.

Sanghyuk came first, spurting come over their hands, but he kept pumping his cock with Hakyeon’s until he came with a shout and fell forward against Sanghyuk. He wrapped his arms around Sanghyuk and nuzzled into his chest to enjoy his post-orgasm daze. He felt secure and happy in Sanghyuk's embrace.

“I love you, Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk said into his hair, kissing him there softly.

Hakyeon sucked lightly on Sanghyuk’s collarbone for a moment. “I love you more. But no more scary movies.”

“I don't know...if that's what you're going to do when a scary movie comes on, I think we're going to have to watch them more often.” Sanghyuk said in an overly serious tone. Hakyeon hit him gently with his fist. Sanghyuk caught the fist and kissed Hakyeon’s knuckles then used his other hand to lift Hakyeon’s face so he could press warm, soft kisses to Hakyeon’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was supposed to just be cuddly...oops haha


	9. Hot Enough (E, Jaehwan/Wonshik/Taekwoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan calls a special service and two demons (Wonshik and Taekwoon) show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week break and I come back with this...I have no words.

Jaehwan sat on the edge of his bed, phone in one hand, strange card in the other. He still wasn’t sure what had possessed him when he bent down to pick the card off the ground. Perhaps it was the simplicity of the black, red, and silver among all the pictures of girls with their boobs half out offering a good time. The embossed card he had in his hand simply said  _ We will fulfill all your desires  _ and had a phone number at the bottom. He doubted they could  _ really _ fulfill all his desires, but it had been too long since he’d been laid period, so his hand was itching to dial the number.

One glance at the lonely condom waiting on his nightstand, covered in a fine layer of dust convinced him to suck it up and just call. The phone rang once and the person on the other end picked up.

“Hello, this is Hot Enough where we take care of all your devilish desires.” Jaehwan wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but the cheery female voice on the other end wasn’t it.

“Yes, umm, I’d like to…” Jaehwan paused. Boy, he should have gone over this conversation in his head beforehand. “I’d like to arrange a visit?”

“I understand,” the voice said, “will you be wanting to make an appointment for a later date or right now?”

Jaehwan swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. “Now would be good.”

“Great, they’ll be there shortly!” There was a distinctive  _ click _ of the phone call ending. That didn’t make sense. Jaehwan hadn’t told them his address yet. Was he supposed to text? But no, the phone number was a landline. And he hadn’t mentioned his preference for men either. Maybe it had all been some strange prank then.

He was ready to make do with his right hand and affectionately named dildo, Dick—short for Richard of course—when the furniture in his room started shaking. An earthquake? It stopped and suddenly there were two...somethings standing in front of him.

Jaehwan gulped. The people—demons?—were certainly menacing, but they were also fucking hot. The slightly taller one had silver hair from which red horns peeked out and his entire torso was on display for Jaehwan to drink in. He was strong, with toned muscles from his pecs to his abs drawing the eye to his dangerously low-cut black jeans. There were also black markings that resembled tattoos, but something in Jaehwan told him they were different.

The other man was more delicately built, but Jaehwan could see hints of taught muscle through the red see-through shirt he had on. The red against his skin and the black of his hair was gorgeous, and something about his eyes said that this man was just as dangerous as the other, even if he didn’t look as physically strong. This man smiled at Jaehwan like he was the first meal he’d be having after starving for days. “Like what you see?” he asked, voice soft and melodic, not quite what Jaehwan expected. The other man elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to pout. “What, Wonshik? I can’t have a little fun?” he practically whined.

“You’re scaring him, idiot.” The creature—Wonshik?—turned his attention back to Jaehwan. “We heard you called for us.”

“I did?” Jaehwan was wondering if these two men were related to the phone call he’d just made, but he also couldn’t imagine how that would be possible.

“We work with Hot Enough. I’m Wonshik, and this is Taekwoon.” Wonshik smiled, and Jaehwan shivered because he had fucking fangs.

“As you can probably tell, we’re demons,” Taekwoon deliberately dragged his fangs across his bottom lip, watching Jaehwan’s obvious reaction. “Long story short, this is something like a side job for us, and we’re good at it.” Taekwoon smirked.

Jaehwan’s mind was racing, trying to keep up with the situation, but with these two men, demons, whatever they were, in front of him, the blood was starting to flow away from his brain, and his dick was ready to just accept what was happening and move on. “I’m Jaehwan, and I...this...should I just tell you what I want?” Jaehwan blushed and looked down. He wasn’t shy, but having two gorgeous men waiting for him was overwhelming to say the least.

“He’s so cute,” Wonshik said to Taekwoon before stepping toward Jaehwan. “Don’t worry about that Jaehwan. We know every filthy, dirty thought and desire that has ever passed through your slutty mind.” Wonshik tilted Jaehwan’s head up with a touch of his hand and bent down to kiss his pillowy lips. Jaehwan groaned when Wonshik’s fangs scraped across his lip.

Wonshik crawled onto the bed behind Jaehwan and sat behind him, hard thighs pressed against Jaehwan. He wasted no time pulling Jaehwan’s shirt out of his waistband to slip his hands underneath. Wonshik’s hand massaged Jaehwan’s abdomen teasingly low as the other found a pert nipple and pulled on it. Jaehwan moaned at the slight pain. “Are you that desperate that me playing with your nipple feels that good? You’re such a needy slut.” Wonshik was murmuring against Jaehwan’s ear as he kept playing with his nipple.

Taekwoon, who had been watching Jaehwan start to lose himself to lust, moved forward and sunk down in front of Jaehwan. He touched the bulge in Jaehwan’s pants briefly, as if by accident, on his way to undo the button and zipper. Wonshik paused to lift Jaehwan up as Taekwoon pulled his pants down. The feeling of Wonshik so easily lifting him up made him dizzy, but he didn’t have time to dwell on that before Taekwoon was massaging his way up Jaehwan’s legs.

The pleasure that ran through his body as Taekwoon caressed his inner thighs, had Jaehwan leaning his head back against Wonshik’s shoulder. Taekwoon bent down to nip at the sensitive flesh there and continued to massage and pinch in turns. The twitches Jaehwan’s hard erection made when Taekwoon found a particularly sensitive spot or when Wonshik bit at his ear were entrancing, and Taekwoon traced a finger up Jaehwan’s cock, pausing at the wetness at the tip. He kept going and hooked one finger around the band of the underwear, pulling it down until Jaehwan’s cock was free of the material. “So pretty,” Taekwoon said softly, bending down to lick the precome off. Taekwoon looked up at Wonshik who nodded back in understanding. “Let’s get you ready for a bit more fun.”

Wonshik sat further back on the bed, pulling Jaehwan with him. he lifted Jaehwan’s shirt over his head, and Taekwoon pulled his underwear off. Taekwoon considered Jaehwan for a moment before stripping his clothes off as well. Wonshik, never one to be outdone, took off his jeans too before sliding behind Jaehwan again, wrapping his arms under his knees to pull them toward his shoulders.

Some part of Jaehwan thought the position he was in might have been embarrassing, but the feeling of Wonshik holding him up against his naked body, and the hungry look in Taekwoon’s eyes just turned him on even more. Taekwoon opened the drawer in Jaehwan’s nightstand and retrieved the lube, pouring some on his fingers, and after a moment, let some drizzle over Jaehwan’s pink hole too.

Jaehwan watched as Taekwoon gently pushed a finger inside. He just kept his finger inside without moving, until Jaehwan impatiently ground his hips down on the digit. Taekwoon carefully worked Jaehwan open adding another finger, and another, scissoring him open. He always just missed that sweet spot, despite Jaehwan trying to move and angle himself just right so Taekwoon would brush past it.

“You’re so good,” Wonshik whispered in his ear. “Can you take my cock that well?” Jaehwan nodded. He was beyond ready to have Wonshik pounding into him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk. “I can’t hear you,” Wonshik teased.

“I want your cock inside me-e!” Jaehwan moaned his last word out because Taekwoon had finally brushed against his spot. He pulled his fingers out and offered them to Jaehwan, who obediently sucked them in his mouth.

Wonshik rutted his hard cock against Jaehwan’s back. “Can I fuck you without a condom? I want to fill you up with my come and watch it spill down your thighs. Demons can't carry diseases like humans do.” Jaehwan whimpered a yes as best as he could manage around Taekwoon’s fingers. “Get on all fours on the bed,” Wonshik ordered.

Taekwoon used the hand that had been in Jaehwan’s mouth to tease his own cock to full hardness. He watched Jaehwan position himself on all fours with his round ass in the air, ready for Wonshik to take him.

Wonshik lined himself up behind Jaehwan and teasingly pressed his cock against Jaehwan’s hole. He pushed in at a torturously slow speed, savoring Jaehwan’s tight heat. “How does it feel to have me inside you?” Wonshik asked, bottoming out.

“You’re so big, and I feel so full. Hurry up and come in me.” Jaehwan had lost any sense of shame and decided to let his fantasies play out. Wonshik rocked his hips once before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. He set a rhythm that wasn’t too fast, but each thrust was intense and Jaehwan’s cock was leaking on the sheets below him, aching for some friction.

Taekwoon climbed onto the bed in front of Jaehwan. “I can't let you two have all the fun without me,” Taekwoon said, guiding his cock touch against Jaehwan’s plump lips. Jaehwan opened his mouth to taste the precome beaded there and moaned. He opened his mouth wide in invitation, and Taekwoon didn’t resist thrusting his cock into his hot wet mouth.

Jaehwan eagerly sucked Taekwoon’s cock, loving being used from both ends. He bobbed his head deeper and deeper, trying to take in as much of Taekwoon’s cock as he could. Taekwoon groaned and grabbed Jaehwan’s hair. Jaehwan moaned around his cock from having his hair pulled and the vibrations made Taekwoon shudder. Taekwoon held onto Jaehwan’s hair and fucked into Jaehwan’s mouth.

Jaehwan gagged when Taekwoon’s cock hit his gag reflex. Taekwoon paused for him to catch his breath and flex his throat muscles to let Taekwoon’s cock in deeper. He thrust forward again, hitting the back of his throat. Wonshik and Taekwoon worked in a sinful harmony thrusting back and forth, using Jaehwan’s holes to pleasure themselves and leaving his cock beneath him untouched.

Wonshik came first with a grunt and spilled his hot come inside Jaehwan. He pulled out and held Jaehwan’s ass cheeks open to let the come dribble out and down his legs. A few moments later Taekwoon came in thick spurts in Jaehwan’s mouth, drinking the come down greedily. “You really are a dirty cockslut, aren't you?” Taekwoon said almost reverently, caressing Jaehwan’s cheek with a jarring gentleness. “Can we tie you up?” Taekwoon asked sweetly leaning down for a sloppy kiss.

Jaehwan nodded, letting himself collapse on the bed. The friction felt so good that he unthinkingly rutted against the sheets. “No, no, be good for us baby,” Wonshik said, pressing a kiss to Jaehwan’s shoulder. He flipped Jaehwan over and sat down on his chest, leaning down to tie Jaehwan’s wrists to the headboard. Taekwoon moved to tie his legs to the two opposite bottom corners of the bed.

Jaehwan tugged against the restraints. He couldn’t pull away, and the vulnerable position he was in made his cock weep precome onto his stomach. He had enough range of movement to just bend a little and try to rub his cock against his abdomen for friction. Taekwoon and Wonshik smiled down at him, both reaching for his cock and pumping him in unison so slowly that Jaehwan wanted to cry.

Taekwoon leaned in and kissed Wonshik as they worked on Jaehwan’s cock. Their tongues fucked each other's mouths and they gradually moved down to their hands. They separated slightly and licked up and down Jaehwan’s cock. Jaehwan almost came from the sight of the two unearthly gorgeous demons practically making out with his cock between them. “I'm going to—” Jaehwan broke off and the two demons immediately withdrew their ministrations. Jaehwan fruitlessly bucked his hips against the air and nearly sobbed in frustration. He was so close.

Jaehwan could only look on as Taekwoon and Wonshik reached for each other, kissing deeply. Taekwoon seemed to be trying to rile Wonshik up. He dragged suddenly sharpened nails down Wonshik’s back, nearly drawing blood. Wonshik growled and pushed Taekwoon onto his back next to Jaehwan on the bed. He gathered Taekwoon’s hands above his head and held them there with one hand as he grabbed the lube with his other. Letting go for a moment, he poured the lube over his fingers and quickly opened Taekwoon up. Taekwoon let Wonshik hold his hands down and roughly fuck him open with his fingers. Taekwoon became more and more vocal as Wonshik expertly brushed his prostate, racking his body with pleasure on each stroke. He pulled his fingers out and moved to untie Jaehwan. “Help me untie him,” Wonshik said.

Taekwoon freed Jaehwan’s hands and rubbed his wrists briefly before climbing off the bed to join Wonshik at the foot. Wonshik had pulled Jaehwan to the edge of the bed and spread his legs wide open, pressing his fingers in Jaehwan to make sure he was still loose enough. “Come here and fuck him, Taekwoon.”

He positioned himself between Jaehwan’s legs, admiring the sheen of sweat and the strain of Jaehwan’s cock begging for release. “Good boy,” Taekwoon murmured, noticing the way Jaehwan’s hands had tangled in the sheets so he wouldn’t touch himself. He lined himself up and pressed into Jaehwan’s tight hole, groaning at the tight heat and the wetness of Wonshik’s come still inside him.

Taekwoon bottomed out and bent over, offering his ass to Wonshik who fucked into him hard and fast with no hesitation. He set a punishing pace as revenge for Taekwoon scratching him earlier, but also because he knew Taekwoon liked it rough. Taekwoon could barely hold on to the bed beneath him as he was fucked and fucked Jaehwan in turn. He was nearly screaming from the stimulation at both ends, but somehow he managed to bring a hand up to match their pace pumping Jaehwan’s cock. He came with a silent moan, gasping in air, body shaking from the intensity of the pleasure.

Wonshik kept fucking into Taekwoon who soon came inside Jaehwan, mixing his come with Wonshik’s, but Wonshik kept going, making Jaehwan and Taekwoon scream in harmony from the overstimulation. Soon, Wonshik came with a deep moan, biting into Taekwoon’s shoulder as he came inside him. Wonshik produced a butt plug from somewhere and pushed it inside Taekwoon after he pulled out.

Jaehwan was limp from exhaustion and his violent orgasm, so Wonshik and Taekwoon helped position him comfortably on the bed against some fluffy pillows. They pressed soft kisses on his body and lay down on either side of him until he fell asleep with the delicious feeling of their skin against his.

When Jaehwan woke up the next morning, he was somewhat confused as to why he was so achy all over. His bed was an absolute mess and the...demons? of the night before were nowhere to be seen. However, the card he had called the number of was resting against a glass of water on his nightstand. He picked it up and turned it over. There was a note scrawled on the back in black marker.

_ Call us again sometime ;) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...yeah. So I saw the red demon horns on Taek at the jpn concert and was inspired and I'm sorry ////ㅅ////
> 
> (Also you can find me on Twitter @LionsPride1110)


	10. Matching (T, Neo (optional Haken))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taekwoon was sick of wearing couple's costumes with his friend Hakyeon, but when Hakyeon pairs up with Jaehwan instead, he starts to regret his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If (for some reason) you want to choose a Haken ending, stop when you get to the * near the end and skip to the italicized section at the bottom.

After 3 years of Hakyeon forcing him to wear matching costumes, Taekwoon had finally put his foot down. This year he would dress as whatever he wanted, and not be forced into some humiliating costume. Why on earth did Hakyeon want to dress up as Bonnie and Clyde anyway?

As part of the arts department, it was practically mandatory to go to the Halloween party. So come Halloween night, Taekwoon walked across campus alone to the frat house that was affiliated with singing. He usually went together with Hakyeon, but they were still not exactly talking after Taekwoon had refused to wear a matching costume this year. It would be fine though. They'd had their share of fights throughout their years of friendship, but Hakyeon always would come back after a few days, acting like nothing had ever happened.

Taekwoon walked in to the jarring noise of the party, and after a minute of wandering around to find a familiar face, he spotted Wonshik and went over to say hi.

“Hey, Taekwoon. Have you seen Hakyeon yet?”

Taekwoon frowned. “I can’t have five minutes of fun before you bring him up? I haven't seen him. I think he's still annoyed that I didn't agree to dressing up with him this year.”

Wonshik looked uncomfortable and rubbed the back of his neck. “He didn’t look annoyed. He's uh...dancing right now.”

Taekwoon couldn’t see why Hakyeon dancing made Wonshik uncomfortable. Everyone knew he liked to dance and had even convinced Taekwoon to dance with him before. Taekwoon shrugged. “So what?”

“Just...maybe you should avoid the dance floor for now, that's all,” Wonshik warned. It was nice of Wonshik to try to protect him—though from what, he couldn’t say—but if anything the warning made Taekwoon more curious. He left Wonshik and his pleas to listen to him just this once and made his way to the area of the house that was devoted to dancing.

He found Hakyeon much more easily than expected. He was in the middle of the dance floor with Jaehwan grinding back against him. Something akin to disgust bubbled up within Taekwoon’s belly. Hakyeon had paired up with _Jaehwan_ for his costume? And now they were practically fucking on the dance floor in front of everyone?

Taekwoon shoved his way to the two of them. It was his responsibility as Hakyeon’s closest friend to stop him from doing something he would later regret. He grabbed Hakyeon’s arm and pulled him away from Jaehwan who stumbled back at the sudden lack of a body to press against.

“What the fuck, Taekwoon?” Hakyeon said with a slight slur to his words.

“What the fuck right back at you? What do you think you’re doing?” Taekwoon squeezed tighter on Hakyeon’s arm.

“First of all, ow.” Hakyeon pulled his arm away from Taekwoon’s vice-like grip. “Second of all, I'm having fun dancing with my costume partner, and that's none. Of. Your. Fucking. Business,” Hakyeon emphasized his last words by poking Taekwoon’s chest. “And your 50s greaser costume is crap, by the way.” Hakyeon turned back to Jaehwan, who had been hovering nearby unsure what to do, and started dancing with his Bonnie again.

Taekwoon balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth as he walked away. If Hakyeon wanted to make a stupid mistake with Jaehwan, he didn’t care. They’d have a sloppy, drunk fuck and get it out of their systems. He looked over his shoulder at the two of them with their hands all over each other. Hakyeon caught his eye over Jaehwan’s shoulder and smirked, deliberately sliding his hands down Jaehwan’s back to grab Jaehwan’s ass.

Trying to hold in his anger and frustration, Taekwoon made his way to the back door of the frat house and went outside. The music was less overbearing, and the fresh air helped him calm down a bit. He took a deep gulp of air. It just hurt to see his best friend make a mistake. That was all. It’s not like he wanted to be the on the dance floor grinding against Hakyeon. He didn’t.

But he couldn’t even blame Jaehwan for falling for Hakyeon’s charms. There were even times when the way Hakyeon rolled his hips as he danced caught Taekwoon’s eye. He’d even felt his heart skip a beat when Hakyeon did that thing when he was nervous where he smoothed down the sides of his hair. Hakyeon was just like that. He had that irresistible pull people couldn’t help but notice.

Maybe Taekwoon should have just agreed to be stupid Bonnie and gone with him. He was basically used to the humiliation after the past three years of ridiculous costumes, but he hadn’t. And now Hakyeon was inside seducing Jaehwan. His stomach turned. It’s not like that’s what would have happened if he’d gone with Hakyeon. They would have been judging everyone else’s costumes from the side of the room with Hakyeon half-trying to get Taekwoon drunk enough to not mind dancing in a room full of people.

Yet, it was surprisingly easy to imagine himself in Jaehwan’s place, grinding up against Hakyeon until he got hard, turning around to bite the base of Hakyeon’s elegant neck, leaning in to kiss Hakyeon’s strawberry chapstick-flavored lips.

Taekwoon stopped. What was he doing? This was Hakyeon he was thinking about. Sure, they spent lots of time together, and Hakyeon was gorgeous, and they were comfortable hugging or cuddling when Taekwoon was in a cozy mood, but Hakyeon? What a fucking cliche. He had fallen for his best friend who probably had his tongue down Jaehwan’s throat by now.

Should he march in and pull Hakyeon away from Jaehwan? But he’d already tried that, and he’d left with his tail between his legs. He could wait for Hakyeon to come back, but Hakyeon was always the one patching things up between them. Taekwoon decided he would go apologize for being a jerk earlier, and headed back to the dance floor.

Hakyeon and Jaehwan weren’t on the dance floor, and Taekwoon’s panicked mind wondered if they had found an empty room somewhere and—but no. He couldn’t let himself think that yet. After a bit of searching, Taekwoon found them near one of the snack tables munching on chips. Hakyeon noticed his approach and raised his eyebrows, but Taekwoon kept going. He waited for Taekwoon to speak when he got close enough.

He opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and turned to Jaehwan first. “Hey, Jaehwan. Sorry that I didn’t say hello earlier, and I’m sorry for interrupting your...date.” Before Jaehwan could respond, Taekwoon turned to Hakyeon. “I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I know I shouldn’t have done that, but—and I know this doesn’t excuse my behavior—but I think I might have maybe been a little jealous.”

Hakyeon let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms across his chest. “What do you want, Taekwoon?”

“You,” Taekwoon said softly. The surprise on Hakyeon’s face matched how he felt. He hadn’t planned to say that, but it was true, and he wouldn’t take it back. “I want you, Hakyeon.” *

“Hey,” Jaehwan interjected, “I’m just going to get out of your hair, okay? It looks like you two have some talking to do, and Sanghyuk looks delicious in his costume. Catch you later Hakyeon!” Jaehwan cheerily left the two of them, and Taekwoon stared after him for a moment, confused.

“Weren’t you two—?” Hakyeon put his hand over Taekwoon’s mouth, cutting him off. He shook his head.

“No, we were just here as friends. I was mad at you and...he agreed to help try to make you jealous.” Hakyeon’s cheeks flushed darker at his admission and Taekwoon wanted to slap himself for not realizing how he felt sooner.

“You’re so cute,” Taekwoon murmured and leaned in until he was a breath away from him. Hakyeon closed the distance between their lips and kissed Taekwoon, linking his hands behind Taekwoon’s neck to hold him close.

“You idiot,” Hakyeon said when they broke apart, foreheads still pressed together. Taekwoon smiled and kissed him again.

 

 

 

 

*Alternate ending:

_“Taekwoon, that's not fair. I'm here with Jaehwan. You can't just barge in here and what? Sweep me off my feet with your confession?” Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan closer and kissed him deeply, drawing a moan from him. Taekwoon’s feelings were doused in cold water._

_“I’m sorry Hakyeon...I—I shouldn't have done that. I'll text you tomorrow, okay? I...just want you to be happy.” Taekwoon swallowed his tears and forced a smile. He should support his friend in his new relationship._

_“Taekwoon, wait,” Hakyeon called him back. “I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?” He reached down and squeezed Taekwoon’s hand, gently offering him a smile._

_“Goodnight, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon left as quickly as possible, but he couldn’t help looking back at the last moment. It was hard to tell where Hakyeon began and ended with how wrapped up he and Jaehwan were. Taekwoon took a deep breath and left the party._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been off working on another fic that's coming later, but I wanted to get in some more Halloween drabbles before the end of the month, so here I am again.  
> Come chat on my Twitter @lionspride1110


	11. Vampire Party (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire is a popular costume—for both humans and vampires alike.

“You must be like the seventh vampire I've seen tonight,” Sanghyuk said, giving the stranger next to him at the bar a once over. His costume was way too over the top. He had a long black velvet cape with a crimson satin lining as well as a bat motif on the clothes beneath. The guy even had dramatic eyeliner accenting his eyes.

“Ah, but is mine not the most breathtaking? The most dramatically stunning?” the guy asked with a swirl of his cape.

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes at him. Sure, he was cute, but the costume was seriously too much. “Why go that far for something you're only going to wear one day of the year. My costume was cheap and serves its purpose.” Sanghyuk gestured to his vampire costume that he'd gotten on sale last minute at the local costume store, a sort of watered-down version of what the super vampire next to him wore. He clicked his false teeth together and grinned to punctuate his point.

“Jaehwan, are you bothering this poor kid?” some dude dressed all in black said to super vampire dude—Jaehwan apparently.

“Hey,” Sanghyuk protested before Jaehwan could reply, “I'm not a kid!”

All-black dude gave him a once-over. “Whatever you say, but we're definitely older than you.”

Sanghyuk thought that wasn't fair. Maybe they were a few years older than him, but that didn’t make him a kid. “What are you supposed to be anyway?” Sanghyuk asked glaring at the new arrival.

“I’m a vampire,” the guy smiled, showing off his realistic fangs.

“Wow,” Sanghyuk said sarcastically. “At least Jaehwan here tried with his costume.”

“See Taekwoon?” Jaehwan whined. “This is how  _ real  _ vampires dress.”

“Maybe in the 17th century.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes. He turned to Sanghyuk. “Vampires would never be caught dead in polyester.”

“Yeah? Vampires  _ are  _ dead. Idiot.” Sanghyuk laughed.

The next moment Sanghyuk was pressed against the wall, trapped by Taekwoon’s body caging him in. He leaned in to Sanghyuk’s neck and spoke against his artery there. “We’re not quite so dead as you might think.” Sanghyuk shivered and Jaehwan winked at him beyond Taekwoon’s shoulder. He pushed against Taekwoon’s chest, but he didn’t budge. A moment later he moved back of his own accord, smirking. Bastard.

“He’s right, you know,” Jaehwan chimed in brightly. “Polyester is terribly uncomfortable to real vampires.”

“So what, you’re telling me that you two are  _ both _ real vampire and both happen to have extremely questionable—not to mention stereotypical—fashion sense?” Sanghyuk stood with his hands on his hips looking back and forth between them.

“You’re lucky you’re cute. Otherwise I’d have bit your head off for that,” Taekwoon grumbled.

“You have to admit, it’s the perfect time for us to hang out with humans. No one believes we’re actually vampires.” Jaehwan smiled, and Sanghyuk took a closer look at the fangs he sported. They did seem quite realistic.

“Say for a moment I believed you—I’m not saying I do, but  _ if _ I did—why would vampires want to come hang out with humans? Can’t you just pick your meals off the street at night?”

Taekwoon stepped closer again and lightly brushed his fingertips up Sanghyuk’s arm. “When we’re hungry in that way, sure. But when we have other...desires, it’s better to have a wider selection of delicious morsels.”

“Taekwoon, don’t scare him off,” Jaehwan pouted, moving in to grab the hand of Sanghyuk’s other arm. “We’re not scary, though. Okay?” The exaggeratedly cute expression on his face nearly made Sanghyuk laugh, but the strength in Jaehwan’s hand around his stopped him.

A shiver ran down his spine, and he looked between the two men once more. Costumes and weirdness aside, they were hot as hell, and Sanghyuk wouldn’t mind getting to know them better. He bit his lip. “What did you have in mind?” Sanghyuk asked. The two “vampires” exchanged looks before stepping in even closer with identical predatory smiles on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an idea for this threesome...but... ~~well I didnt write it~~ next chapter is the threesome lol


	12. Vampire Party Pt.2 (E, Sanghyuk/Jaehwan/Taekwoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smutty threesome continuation of Vampire Party (the drabble in chapter 12)

“Sanghyuk, can I suck your dick now? I've been a good boy.” Jaehwan blinked up at him from his position on his knees in front of Sanghyuk. His plush lips were definitely enticing, but Sanghyuk hadn't forgotten the fangs hidden behind them.

“No fangs,” Sanghyuk warned right before Jaehwan sank down all the way on his cock. He groaned as the tip hit the back of Jaehwan’s throat. Apparently vampires had no gag reflex—or maybe Jaehwan was just particularly skilled.

Sanghyuk’s eyelids fluttered closed when Jaehwan moaned around his cock, sending delicious vibrations through it. At this rate, Sanghyuk wouldn’t last long at all, and as much as he wanted to fuck into Jaehwan’s pretty mouth and come down his throat, he had other plans for the evening. He threaded his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair, earning another muffled moan, then pulled Jaehwan off him.

Jaehwan’s lips were swollen and he looked slightly dazed. He tried to pull forward to lick at Sanghyuk's cock again, but Sanghyuk tugged his hair again in a silent order to stop.

A whine from behind caused Sanghyuk to turn. He’d half-forgotten Taekwoon was there too. He was sitting on the bed, propped against the fluffy pillows stacked against the headboard, teasing his own nipples. “I want your cock too,” Taekwoon whined, spreading his legs apart in invitation.

“That’s not fair. I found him first,” Jaehwan pouted. He crawled up on the bed on all fours and offered his ass up to Sanghyuk.

Looking between the two of them offering themselves to him on the bed, Sanghyuk got an idea. He got his lube from next to the bed and tossed it to them. “Prep each other first, then I'll fuck you.”

They scrambled for the lube in a race to get their fingers in the other first. It only took them a moment to find the right position to slide their fingers into each other. Sanghyuk lightly stroked himself as he watched them stretch each other's openings, devilishly fucking fingers deeper and crooking them just right in an attempt to make the other cum first.

“Ah~” Taekwoon moaned. “Fuck.” He abruptly pulled his fingers out of Jaehwan and pushed Jaehwan’s hand away, looking over to Sanghyuk. “Please fuck me now,” Taekwoon begged.

Sanghyuk joined them on the bed and sat between Taekwoon’s legs. He bent down and teasingly bit the tender skin of Taekwoon’s inner thigh. Taekwoon shuddered then reached down impatiently to grab Sanghyuk’s cock. He lined himself up and rolled his hips forward, sinking all the way down.

Sanghyuk groaned at the tight fit. He held still, and Taekwoon wiggled his hips, whining to get him to move. Taekwoon gave up and started fucking himself on Sanghyuk’s cock. Sanghyuk held onto Taekwoon’s hips and helped him move for a couple minutes.

He bent Taekwoon in half and fucked into him in earnest, shaking the bed frame with the force of his thrusts. Sweat dripped down Taekwoon’s brow. He was near screaming with every time Sanghyuk hit just the right angle in him. “I'm so close,” he breathed, “Can I bite you?”

Sanghyuk nodded and offered his neck, slowing to just barely rolling his hips. Taekwoon bit down where his neck met his shoulder. The pain of fangs in his skin made Sanghyuk yell, but after that initial moment of pain, pleasure took over and Sanghyuk came inside him with a final thrust. Taekwoon clenched around him as he found his release as well, coming on his tensed stomach.

Sanghyuk was seeing stars from the intensity of his orgasm. “Holy shit. Are vampire bites always like that?”

Taekwoon laughed breathily. “Why? Do you already want more? Jaehwan looks pretty lonely over there.” Taekwoon inclined his head toward Jaehwan who was finger fucking himself and was sucking on the fingers of his other hand. Sanghyuk groaned at the sight, and his softened cock twitched. “Jaehwan, come fuck me while I suck Sanghyuk’s dick.”

Jaehwan took Taekwoon’s position against the pillows, and Taekwoon kneeled over him, letting Jaehwan guide his cock inside him. Some of Sanghyuk's come dribbled down Taekwoon’s thighs as he bounced on Jaehwan’s cock. Sanghyuk moved closer, and Taekwoon used his graceful hands to stroke Sanghyuk until he was half-hard again.

Taekwoon leaned forward slightly to lick at Sanghyuk's cock. He suckled at the head and focused his attention there, kissing and teasing. Sanghyuk groaned, clenching his hands to keep from grabbing Taekwoon’s hair and fucking into his hot wet mouth. Once he was fully hard again, Sanghyuk pulled away from Taekwoon’s mouth.

“Jaehwan, get on all fours,” Sanghyuk ordered. With no hesitation, Jaehwan pushed Taekwoon off him and turned himself over, ass in the air and face pressed to the bed.

“Traitors,” Taekwoon said with a glare mainly aimed at Jaehwan.

“There's a vibrator in that drawer,” Sanghyuk pointed absently, not taking his eyes off the invitation before him. He poured more lube on his cock and pushed into Jaehwan, moving torturously slowly. He kept a teasing rhythm, and before long Jaehwan was sobbing into the sheets begging him to move faster, thrust harder. But Sanghyuk kept moving at the same pace.

A moan to his left drew Sanghyuk's attention to where Taekwoon was shamelessly fucking himself on the vibrator he had retrieved from the bedside drawer. Sanghyuk had to take a breath to stop himself coming at the sight of Taekwoon moving the toy in and out of himself, biting his lip in concentration.

Sanghyuk sped up to match the pace that Taekwoon was fucking himself at and reached his left hand around Jaehwan’s hip and grabbed his cock. He dragged his thumb through the leaking precome and pumped Jaehwan as he fucked him from behind. Sanghyuk locked eyes with Taekwoon who had started fucking into his fist when Sanghyuk touched Jaehwan. It was surreal, as if Sanghyuk was fucking both of them at once. Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s moans mixed together in lewd harmony, and Jaehwan came with a shout. A few thrusts later, Sanghyuk came inside him, and they collapsed on the bed.

Taekwoon was still fucking himself, so Sanghyuk and Jaehwan crawled over to him. Sanghyuk pulled his hand away and took him in his mouth while Jaehwan moved up to take a nipple between his teeth. Taekwoon cried out when Jaehwan bit him hard enough to draw blood, and a moment later he came in Sanghyuk’s mouth with a drawn out moan. the vibrator inside him took him past the edge of pleasure into discomfort before he withdrew it, panting to catch him breath. Sanghyuk pulled Jaehwan to him and kissed into his mouth, letting him taste Taekwoon’s come on his tongue. He pulled away and some come dripped out of Jaehwan’s mouth.

They all collapsed into a tired heap of limbs on the bed. Jaehwan and Taekwoon didn’t need to sleep for hours yet, but they silently agreed to let Sanghyuk take a little nap to recover before going another round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard for me to edit smut, so I often don't. Hopefully it was okay^^
> 
> Feel free to come visit my Twitter [@lionspride1110](https://twitter.com/lionspride1110) or my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/LionsPride1110) as well.


End file.
